Krel Tarron
Prince Krel Tarron is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia series. He first appears as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters, and the deuteragonist of 3 Below. History Biography Prince Krel lived on the planet, Akiridion-5 with his sister, Princess Aja and their parents, King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. While Aja often snuck off to have fun in the kingdom, Krel spent most of his time experimenting and studying Akiridion technology. The two often received lectures from their parents about their responsibilities they will have when they take over the planet, to which they often fell asleep. On the day of Krel's coronation ceremony, he was assigned to battle their best fighter, Varvartos Vex, to show the kingdom his battle skills. Unfortunately, the battle is interrupted by General Morando and his evil henchmen, whom have come to take over the kingdom. Meeting the Trollhunter Señor Uhl then brings Jim to the classroom to show them around the school if he wants to make up for his many absent days. Jim takes Aja and Krel to Claire and Toby, who reluctantly agree to include them in their Trollhunting mission for Merlin. They take them to the wrecked Janus Order, which they pass off as a "teen hangout." While they search for Changeling remains, Krel goes into the control room and starts to use the system to play music and show off his dancing skills. When Jim turns the music off, some footage of AAARRRGGHH!!! fighting Gunmar starts playing on the monitors, which he instantly turns off. The Trollhunters claim it to be a movie and decide to take the siblings to see Claire's house, while Krel takes something he brought out of the control panel. Jim and Toby go to the roof to collect some lightning in a jar, so Aja and Krel decide to use their vast intergalactic knowledge to help them do it. Krel makes a capacitor from some parts of the microwave to hold the lightning in, and Aja hacks into Arcadia's power grid to make lightning appear in fifteen minutes. Using Jim's sword, they manage to capture the lightning and put it in the jar. The siblings then bid their friends goodbye and go home. Physical Appearance In his alien form, Krel has electric teal blue skin, light-blue hair that spikes up, four arms, and a neon blue jumpsuit. He also has blue eyes and black sclera. In his human form, Krel has tanned skin and fluffy dark brown hair. His outfit consists of a blue t-shirt with a light-blue squiggle, navy blue sweatpants, white sneakers, and a watch on his left wrist. Category:3 Below characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:American Characters Category:Netflix characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Princes Category:Trollhunters characters Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Musicians Category:Blue Category:Latin American characters Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Lovers Category:DJ Category:Characters voiced by Diego Luna Category:Blue hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Light Blue Category:Characters who made a season 3 appearance Category:Black Sclera Category:Love Interests